FNAF-S: the start
by aglenn2470
Summary: This is the first book of FNAF-S (five nights at freddy's: Series). Where this is the start before freddy,chica,cupcake,bonnie,foxy and, the puppet ever existed!


_**I** t was all sarted with some brothers; the oldest was Guy(16), the middle brother was Kaleb(14), and the youngest were the twins Conner and Donner(12 1/2). These brothers were "friends" with a girl named -A(12). The oldest was really tough so he usually was able to controll them. He made -A necome his girl friend. Kaleb was a crazy scientistic person. He would usually test on -A with out her permission by tieing her to a chair. The twins would terorize her into doing crazy stuff like sky diving with a parachute that comes out when your just a 120ft away from the ground.The only reason -A knew them and, hanged out with thwm was because their father and, her mom were police men._

 _ **A** bout 4 years later the boys dad had died in a car crash with the twins and, Kaleb trying to go to a game store.-A was a little releived though she had to still deal with Guy. -A had also gotten a brother named Caleb. Guy had went missing with no one noticing._

 _ **O** ne, day when -A was getting bored of getting ignored she went outside to take a breather. Then she got a text on her phone from... **GUY**_ _!!! the text read "come meet me at my new work at the new fazbears pizza place!!! or else" -A just rolled her eyes at the threat and said "Ill be there in a munit." She soon saw the pizza place closed yet Guy waw in there. She opened the unlocked door. The lights were on but the one Guy stood under flickerd. "Um... Guy dont you know your work is closed today since its Sunday???" -A had asked. "You mean **OUR** work??" he said with a scary evil grin. He got out a knife and before -A could say anything her life speed passed her as the knife sinked into her skin letting her die._

 _ **-A** woke up in a starttle. She looked around to find herself in a parts and service room. She had got up and, faced a mirror and, in it what she found was not a reflection of herself but a golden girl bear animatronic suit stareing right at her. She flipped out!!! When she walked out She found Guy in a purple suit standing with 3 animatronics. the 1 to the left looked like a boy version of her. Then the middle 1 looked like a purple boy version of her. And, the 1 to the right looked like a boy golden boy bunny. "nice to see you again -A or should we now say Goldie??" Guy said laughing at his own joke. She just rolled her eyes and asked "who are they???" "my brothers"he replied "the purple bear is Kaleb or, Shadow Freddy. The bunny is Donner or, Springtrap. And the boy version of you is Conner or, Golden Freddy._

 _ **T** he next night Guy tried giving the boys powers to control -A. "why did you guys kill me?" she asked "and, what do you want with me being an animatronic??" Donner answerd excitedly "we may need someone to distract wile we destroy this place." "but, why??" she asked again rolling her eyes. "because theyre the ones that caused our crash!!!" he said furiosly. When Guy was done Kaleb had electric ropes that can form into any shape anywhere. Donner had a telekenises power. And Conner just had strength. They all had teleportation, flight and, invisability._

 _ **T** he next day a little girl came up to Conner and -A and, said on her birthday (next day) she wanted to see them as girl friend boy friend. The two just blushed and, just smiled. So that night. Guy had obviously found out and got them both rings. Kaleb, Donner and, Guy just laughed at them they didnt relized they left to out side._

 _"hey um...can I tell you soethin" Conner asked "I mean will you judge me if I told you this??"-A was so confused so she just nodded yes. "thanks" he said taking a big breath "you know how I never talked to you? well, it was_

because I liked you" -A was blushing so hard it was as if her face was made of blood red. "I...I...I never knew you felt that way :O!!!!" she said " well I was the same as well. I mean your kind of having to go through what Im going through". They both just stared at the floor. "Ive waited too long" Conner said and, grabbed -A by the waist and kissed her. -A followed his lead and held onto his neck.

 **T** hey soon went inside to the others where they had stopped laughing. They were planning something and, soon included Conner and, -A. "to make things less confusings lets call eachother by our animatronic names." he explained "now, we are getting a new night gaurd so who wants to kill him???" Everyone (but, Golden Freddy) looked at Goldie. "what? wait you wqnt me to do it?" she said "NO WAY!!! IM NOT DOING THAT!!" she went to turn around but, Shadow Freddy choked her with a electric choker thing. Spring trap had put her in the air to keep her from moving. Sruggling she said "F..f..fine!!! Only th..this once" when she said that they let her go. On the ground on her knees she grabbed on to her neck with 1 hand rubbing it. The boys smiled evily at the sight of her agreeing in pain (well of course except Golden Freddy) So that next night she attempted to kill him success fully. she had choked him and, cut his throught so the boys would think she killed him messy like they wanted. _**TO BE CONTINUED...** ON BOOK 2; the others._


End file.
